


She'll Never Be Your Woman

by adi_dion, TheOnlyDennea (TheOnlySPL)



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_dion/pseuds/adi_dion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlyDennea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna and Marian fight over Guy's affections... or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She'll Never Be Your Woman

A gorgeous young woman rode into Nottingham Castle. Sir Guy of Gisborne met her at the entrance and helped her off her horse.

“Sir Guy.”

“Long time no see, Lady Denna,” he whispered softly before kissing her hand.

Denna smirked in return.

Guy was looking deep into her blue eyes, enchanted by her, only looking away when he heard footsteps behind him. Seconds later, Marian was by his side.

Marian smiled brightly as she approached them, “hello,” she said, acknowledging Denna's presence.  
  
Denna sent a fake smile in Marian's direction. “Hello again, Maid Marian.”

"Lady," Guy corrected her, " _Lady_ Marian."

Denna took a good look at Marian from top to bottom, a bit insulted that this woman was now at the same hierarchy as her.

“Forgive me, _Lady_ Marian...” She forced herself to fake another smile.

Marian simply smiled in return.

Guy offered each lady an arm, “Shall we dine?” he proposed.

Marian nodded as she took Guy's arm.

“Of course,” Denna answered, taking Guy's other arm when she saw that Marian had. Denna held him a bit tighter than she meant, making sure not to miss any moves Marian would make.

Marian acted as though she didn't realize Denna's jealousy and pulled herself closer to Guy, almost resting her head on his shoulder.

Guy looked over at Marian, smiling to himself as she pulled herself closer. He was so focused on Marian that he didn't even realize Denna was gripping his arm tighter and tighter.

When they finally got to the dining hall, he helped both ladies take their seats. Marian kissed his cheek in gratitude and patted the cushion of the chair next to her, signaling for him to sit.

Guy smiled at Marian and took his seat next to her.

Denna, who was sitting on Marian's other side, glanced over at the two of them. She cleared her throat and moved uncomfortably in her seat.

Guy noticed her discomfort and asked her if she was okay, but before she could speak, Marian answered for her.  
  
“Oh, she's fine. Her stomach just doesn't handle mushrooms very well.”  
  
“Oh.” Guy seemed a little disturbed... Mushrooms were his favourite.

Denna gave her a death-stare, before turning it into a fake sweet smile.

“My stomach is fine, thank you for your concern.” She looked over to Guy. “I just feel uncomfortable that another woman steals your attention, when we have so much to catch up on.”

When Guy turned to face Denna, Marian rolled her eyes.

“My attention is only for you, my Lady.” he smiled, even though his mind was on Marian.

"Perfect," Denna said before she stood up, slowly walking to Guy's seat, without looking at Marian.  
  
She gave him a teasing smile.  
  
“Would you escort me to my chamber?”

Guy thought about it for a moment, until finally, he stood. “Would you excuse us?” he asked Marian.  
  
Marian nodded with a smile, but as soon as they turned, she shot Denna a death-stare.

Denna turned to look at Marian, tossing a quick victory smile towards her before she held Guy's arm and turned again. She took slow, sexy strides while walking with him, teasingly showing off her dress, which revealed almost her entire back, fully aware of Marian's gaze upon her.

Marian's jaw dropped in awe of this woman's sexy back. But when Denna and Guy had left the room, she realized they had to be stopped. So she followed after them quietly, so as not to be heard.

Denna walked into her chamber first as they arrived; making sure Guy was aware of her bare back.

Without turning to look at him, she hissed, "Come inside and close the door."

He felt oddly submissive, and so did as he was told.

Marian however, was already in the room, out of sight.

Denna sat on the bed, smiling at him as she ran her fingers over her dress.  
  
“Well, Sir Guy... It's been a while...”

Guy was quite uncomfortable, unsure of what to do. _How could he tell her that his heart belonged to someone else?_  
  
Moments later, he heard his guards yelling outside. Guy moved to the window to see what all the commotion was about. It was the outlaws, causing mischief once again.

“I'm sorry my Lady,” he turned to Denna, “I have to take care of this first.” Guy was secretly relieved that he wouldn't have to explain, but he wouldn't let her know that.

He turned to leave the room but, Denna acted quickly.  
  
“I'm not a fool, Guy.”  
  
She stood up and walked toward him.

Guy was dumbstruck. “I never said you were.”

Denna threw a tiny forced laugh. Even though he never said it, she knew him better than he thought.

"You love _her,_ don't you?"

Guy's eyes grew wide, “What? _Who?”_

“ _Lady Marian_ , who else?” She said her name with obvious scorn in her tone, not even bothering to hide it.

Guy had no words for her, so he simply looked down and sighed.

Denna rolled her eyes.

“She doesn't even love you!”

She stepped closer. “I, on the other hand...” She glanced down at his hand, reaching out to hold it.

“What do you mean? Of course she loves me! She is to be my wife, as soon as the King returns.” He stepped away from her; he would have none of this. There was no way she could be right. And Denna, gorgeous as she may be, was not the woman for him.

Denna became angrier when she heard that, she raised her voice unintentionally.

“She might be your wife-to-be, but you hear those outlaws?” she tilted her head toward the window, “she's one of them. She loves _Robin Hood_.” Again, Denna made no effort to hide the scorn in her tone. “If you don't believe me, ask her. The look in her eyes will reveal the truth.”

“I don’t believe you, how pathetic could you possibly be to make up such fowl lies!” he grew red with anger, but underneath, his heart was breaking.

“I’ve seen her with him; she doesn’t look at you that way.”

Guy couldn't bear it. He couldn't listen to Denna slandering the woman he loves. Without another word, he ran out of the room, not even taking a single glance at Denna.  
  
Denna smirked to herself. She knew that in order to get what she wanted - in order to have Guy do her bidding; she'd have to take care of one thing first. Marian.  
  
And that’s exactly what she had just done.

Denna was consumed by her pending victory, when suddenly she heard, "Well played."  
  
She looked around, trying desperately to find the voice which taunted her.  
  
Nothing. There was no one in sight.   
  
"Show yourself!" Denna hissed.  
  
Soon she heard a deep chuckle, she followed it, but still, she saw no one.  
  
"It won't work."   
  
When she heard the voice again, she turned around rapidly. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly, the voice was coming from right behind her, “the poor fool is in love, nothing will convince him his love is in vain.”  
  
Denna turned around slowly, and sure enough, there stood Marian.

Marian was smiling, just looking at Denna's expression. It was priceless.  
  
Denna glared right back at her and hissed angrily, “get out.”

Marian pursed her lips, acting for a moment as though she were thinking about it. Until finally, she chuckled. “I'd rather not.”

Denna narrowed her eyes and walked up to her. She stopped inches away from her face.  
  
When she was this close, she couldn't help but feel a bit strange. There was something about this woman, this woman who made her feel things she hadn’t since… Something about this woman was all too familiar, but she wasn’t quite sure what.  
  
Denna shook that feeling away and slowly started to walk around Marian, wanting to examine her to see what was so special about this woman that Guy preferred over her.

Marian frowned. "Would you quit that? You're acting like a cat."

Denna raised an eyebrow; a tiny smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Obviously you're not aware of the fact that you are looking at _the_ Catwoman."

Marian raised her brow, _what on earth was that supposed to mean?_ "The Catwoman? Seriously? So you... what, eat cats?"

Denna snorted. "No... I just love to have them as my _pets_."

"Oh, how _cute._ " Marian made sure to stress the last word because she knew how much it would bug Denna.

Denna glared at her for a few seconds before she spoke.  
  
"Don't you _'cute'_ me, Maid Marian. You have no idea what you're up against." She shot Marian a tiny, threatening smile.

"I thought Guy explained this to you already, it's L-A-D-Y Marian." She said teasingly, "either way, I'd take Maid Marian over _Peasant_ Denna any day."

"Peasant? As if! How about _Mistress_ Denna to you?" Denna checked her out again. “I have a very special plan for you, Maid.”

"Lady." she corrected her again. "And I think _I'll_ be the mistress, and _you'll_ be my pet." Marian smirked and pushed Denna's chest a little, and in a serious, seductive tone she said, "On your knees, _DenDen_."  
  
Marian took extra pleasure in that last nickname, she knew what would be coming next, and deep down, it excited her.

Denna almost instantly obeyed, but became furious when she heard that name.  
  
" _No one_ is allowed to call me that, except for my B-" She paused in the middle of the sentence and froze, looking at Marian with a surprised and confused expression.

"Go on, no one but your B-?" Marian smirked, wanting so badly to laugh, but she forced herself not to.

After a few moments, Denna finally managed to mumble, "my Bestie..."  
  
They were looking at each other, as Marian's smirk became wider.  
  
" _DeeDee_?"

Marian nodded her head ever so slightly trying with all her might not to burst into laughter.

“But… _how?”_

“Oh, you know me,” she replied, throwing her arms up like it was no big deal, “I get bored.”

Denna's expression went softer within seconds. She was so relieved to have her Bestie back, but at the same time, she was far from amused by her Bestie's game.  
  
Denna pushed her gently, unintentionally (or maybe intentionally) touching her boobs.  
  
"You are evil. _Evil_!"

"I learn from the best" she said, finally allowing a tiny chuckle to escape her lips.

Denna rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Yes, indeed. I have to say that I'm impressed." She admitted, giving Dennee a lustful glance while taking a few steps closer to her.

Dennee didn't say a word; she simply appreciated the sexy woman that was now even closer to her.

Denna didn't dare to take her eyes off of her Bestie as she stepped closer. When she was close enough, she grabbed Dennee's arm and pulled her into a hot, passionate kiss.

Dennee refused to let the kiss end, so she led them to the bed. It had been a year since they were last together, a whole year of agonizing want.

"I've missed you," was all Denna could whisper while kissing Dennee.  
  
Denna had been through a lot during her life, but being apart from Dennee was the hardest thing she had ever had to endure.

"I know." was all Dennee could say, panting heavily, consumed by the love and lust they shared so deeply.

They made hot passionate love that night, quite possibly the best they’d ever had. And the next morning, when Dennee awoke, she felt a delightfully strange sensation… it didn’t take long for her to know, she was with child.


End file.
